The present invention relates to an electric guitar or electric bass, which includes a body, a neck, strings attached to the neck and to the body, an attaching mechanism and locking tuners of the strings and at least one pickup placed near the strings.
There are mainly three different types of electric guitars nowadays; an electric guitar with solid body, so called solid body, an electric guitar with a partly hollow body, so called semi-acoustic guitar and an electric guitar with a wholly hollow body, so called orchestra guitar. The sound in these different kinds of types of guitars differs from one another quite a lot. Furthermore, there are different qualities in regard to the sound in guitars of the same type manufactured in different ways by construction and of different materials.
One of the aims of professional guitarists and bassists is to find an own style that differs as much as possible from the style of other guitarists. That is why they want their own music to stand out in a way that pleases the ear of a listener and is distinctive to them. Present electric guitars enable to create various sounds within the bounds of constructional differences of electric guitars, such as the material of the body and various parts. Nevertheless, because there are lots of players that play the same type of a guitar it is often difficult to find a noticeable different sound from the players of the same type of a guitar using at present known electric guitars.
The purpose of the invention is to provide an electric guitar or electric bass with which the earlier mentioned disadvantages in sound related to electric guitars and electric basses and to music created with them are eliminated. Especially, the purpose of the invention is to provide an electric guitar or electric bass, which enables electro-guitarists to create different sounds that differ from the sound of other guitarists more than earlier. Furthermore, the purpose of the invention is to provide an electric guitar or electric bass, which may be classified by acoustic properties and by sound surroundings between the solid body and semi-acoustic guitar.
Characteristic to the electric guitar or electric bass in accordance with the invention is that the body is comprised of at least two separate parts attached within distance from one another and of attaching parts to attach the parts together. Such is created an electric guitar or electric bass, which differs by sound from a solid body and from a partly hollow semi-acoustic guitar. This way this kind of an electric guitar or electric bass with sandwich construction gives electro-guitarists possibilities to find different kinds of sounds clearly differing from the style of other guitarists. Furthermore, this kind of an electric guitar is relatively simple and economical to manufacture because of its construction.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention the body has been comprised of a backbody and of a top and the neck has been attached to the back body. Strings are attached to the tailpiece on the top of the body. Such the most part of the vibration of the strings and the sound such created are transmitted directly to the top. Because the top is a separate part within a distance from the neck and the backbody it may vibrate on a different natural frequency in regard with them. Thus is created a new sound that differs from earlier known electric guitars being more airy, warmer and acoustic stronger than that of a solid body.
In the second advantageous embodiment of the invention the attaching parts are separate. Furthermore, the attaching parts are located within a distance from the edges of the body. With attaching parts placed like this a new sound differing acoustic from the earlier electric guitars is achieved. Furthermore, these kind of attaching parts enable with ease and economically to use various kinds of materials in the top and backbody of the guitar.
In the third advantageous embodiment of the invention there are at least four attaching parts. In case the top and the backbody are made of wood they may be attached to each other in a durable and advantageous in respect with the sound way by means of 4-6 attaching parts. In case the top and the backbody are made of four attaching parts achieve some more flexible artificial material the desired strength and sound.
In the fourth advantageous embodiment of the invention the attaching parts include a space plate, which has been fixed between the top and the backbody by screw elements. At least a part of the screw elements has been attached to the top and at least a part has been attached to the backbody. Such may the top and the backbody be attached to each other within a distance from one another relatively solid and durable but unnoticed without parts of attaching parts outside the body. Furthermore, a space plate attached such vibrates with the top and the backbody of the body without making sound such that by means of it the attachment may be accomplished flexible in respect with the sound but without inconvenient resonance sounds.
In the fifth advantageous embodiment of the invention the screw elements have been attached to the lower surface of the top and to the nut elements on the upper surface of the backbody and between the nut elements and the space plate there are base plates to support the space plate between the top and the backbody within a distance from the lower surface of the top and the upper surface of the backbody. Due to this kind of construction of attaching parts bolts may be advantageously be used as screw elements, such that the attachment of body parts may be accomplished removable as well as very durably and keeping the stiffness. This secures the sound to stay as unchanged as possible in spite of the age of the guitar and the quantity or the way of playing. Furthermore, the attachment accomplished as earlier mentioned is soundless, such that it does not cause inconvenient resonance sounds having influence on the sound of the guitar.
In the sixth advantageous embodiment of the invention the backbody includes holes at the point of the screw elements of the top in order to screw on and off the screw elements of the top. There must be holes or corresponding at least in one part of the body to enable the assembly of attaching parts functioning as mentioned earlier. The holes in the backbody are more advantageous than the holes in the top because while playing the guitar they stay on the player side out of sight.